Uma Surpresa Para Trowa
by Hikaruu P. Winner
Summary: Trowa bebe além da conta, faz uma “besteira” e depois de anos, tem uma surpresa. O que ele fará? MPREG, Lime, Yaoi, Romance, CROSSOVER. GW, Yami no Matsuei 1x2x1 3x4x3 TsuzukixHisoka.
1. Prólogo

**Uma surpresa para Trowa**

**Resumo:** Trowa bebe além da conta, faz uma "besteira" e depois de anos, tem uma surpresa. O que ele fará? MPREG, Lime, Yaoi, Romance, CROSSOVER. (GW, Yami no Matsuei) 1x2x1 3x4x3 TsuzukixHisoka.

PRÓLOGO

QUATRE POV 

Ainda posso me lembrar daqueles momentos como se fosse hoje. Era o dia da festa de casamento de Duo e Heero. Estavam todos felizes. Naquela época, eu estava apaixonado por Trowa. Sabia que ele não me corresponderia nunca, mas mesmo assim, nutria esperanças de algum dia ter o amor dele. Naquela noite, na festa de Duo e Heero, Trowa bebeu demais. Eu, Duo e Heero nos ocupamos de leva-lo para nossa casa. Duo e Heero retornaram para a festa. Eu fiquei cuidando de Trowa. Como ele estava bêbado, falava coisas sem nexo. Mas algo que ele falou me chamou a atenção. Ele disse que me amava.

Fiquei iludido e me deixei levar pelas emoções. Quando percebi, já tínnhamos feito amor. Pra mim era amor... Mas pra ele... Não significou nada.

Quando a ressaca dele passou, ele não queria mais me ver, nem ao menos olhar pra mim. Tenho certeza de que ele pegou nojo de mim. Depois disso ele foi embora da casa que eu dividia com ele, Duo e Heero. Depois desse dia, nós nunca tivemos notícia nenhuma de Trowa.

CONTINUA

E aí? Gostaram do prólogo?

Nhá... Coitadinho do Quatre! Mas não se preocupem! A história é muito bonita!

Espero que gostem da fic e mandem comentários!

Bye!


	2. 1 Após Tanto Tempo

**Uma surpresa para Trowa**

**Resumo:** Trowa bebe além da conta, faz uma "besteira" e depois de anos, tem uma surpresa. O que ele fará? MPREG, Lime, Yaoi, Romance, CROSSOVER. (GW, Yami no Matsuei) 1x2x1 3x4x3 TsuzukixHisoka.

Capítulo 1- Após tanto tempo

**OoO **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS **OoO**

Quatre brincava no jardim juntamente com sua filha de cinco anos.

-Papai! Você não me pega!

-Ah! Agora você vai ter que correr senão eu te pego!

A menina era uma graça. Cabelos dourados como o trigo, olhos tão azuis como o céu. Vestidinho rosa rendado, sapatinhos pretos de fivela.

Parecia uma boneca. Mesmo sendo pai solteiro, Quatre adorava aquela vida – claro, nada fácil – mas muito agradável.

Heero e Duo amavam a menina, eram os "titios" dela.

A "menina-boneca" se chamava Mellany.

-Mellany, está na hora do café da tarde. Vamos comer com seus tios?

-Sim! Eu adoro a comida que você faz papai!

-Obrigado, minha bonequinha!

Quatre pegou a menina no colo e a levou para dentro de casa.

Minutos depois, estavam os quatro tomando café.

-Papai... Quando a mamãe volta?- A menina começava sua seção de perguntas ao pai enquanto tomava seu chá.

Quando Mellany nasceu, Quatre não sabia o que falaria a garota sobre a sua "mãe". Sempre disse a sua filha que a "mãe" estava viajando e ia demorar muito para voltar. Quatre não queria que Mellany soubesse tão cedo que sua "mãe" nunca voltaria e que não tinha um pai e uma mãe, mas sim dois pais. Quatre tinha certeza de que Trowa nunca voltaria.

-Filha... Já lhe falei sobre isso. Sua mãe... Er... Vai demorar muito pra voltar. – Quatre ia tomar um gole de seu chá, mas a garota continuou as perguntas.

-Papai... Você não tem fotos da mamãe. Me diz uma coisa então. Ela é bonita?

-Sim... Ela é... Mais linda do que qualquer coisa que eu já vi na vida.- Quatre ao falar tais palavras, viajou no passado, lembrando de como Trowa era lindo, forte... Aqueles olhos esmeralda... Ah, aqueles olhos...

-Mas papai me diz outra coisa.

-Claro. Pergunte.

-Por que você ficou com a mamãe que é menininha se os tios são um casal de homenzinhos?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Quatre ficou rubro. Sua filha era mesmo muito esperta, Duo a ensinara a ser esperta daquele jeito. Mas Quatre não esperava essa pergunta tão cedo. O casal de amigos deu uma risada abafada diante a pergunta.

-Ah, filha. É por que os tios não gostam de menininhas.

-Então eles não gostam de mim, nem da mamãe, nem das minhas 29 tias?

-Não filha. Não é esse tipo de gostar que eu estou falando.

-Então é de que tipo?

-Os tios gostam de namorar homens. E eu... Gosto de... Namorar mulheres.

Quatre não gostara muito de falar aquilo para sua filha. Queria tanto falar pra ela sobre seu amor por Trowa, queria falar que ela tinha dois pais... Mas Quatre sabia que era muito cedo. Só iria contar a Mellany a verdade quando ela tivesse uns 14 anos. Até lá, Quatre achava que iria encontrar um novo amor...

Apenas achava mesmo... Pois quando a garota fizesse 14 anos e se formasse... Quatre teria uma surpresa... E uma certa pessoa também...

**OoO **Continua **OoO**

Olá!

Capítulo curto, eu sei! É que se eu continuasse escrevendo, ia revelar tudo de uma vez, coisa que eu não quero. E também vai ter mais uma passagem de tempo na fic. No próximo capítulo Tsuzuki e Hisoka voltam a aparecer.

Quatre - Hikaruu... Por que você me fez sofrer tanto? (Ó.ò)

Trowa – É por que ela é quem tá escrevendo! (U. U)

Hikaruu – Ah, meninos... Calma! Esperem a fic acabar e vocês vão me agradecer.

Quatre e Trowa – Ok, nos esperamos! ( ) (¬¬)

Byee! Espero coments!


	3. 2 Comemoração

**Aviso: **Desculpem a demora pra atualizar!

**OoO**

Capítulo 2- Comemoração

"_Como o tempo passa rápido! Nem acredito que hoje minha filha vai se formar no Ensino Fundamental!"_ pensou Quatre.

Mellany tinha 14 anos, era o dia de sua formatura.

Ainda era de manhã, Quatre estava na cozinha preparando o café, quando ouviu passos na escada. Deu uma olhada e viu sua filha e seus dois amigos descendo os degraus.

-Bom dia!- Disse Quatre

-Bom dia!- Duo e Mellany responderam

-Hn. Bom dia.- Heero respondeu com seu jeito sério.

-Então... Hoje tem formatura!- Quatre falou apontando para sua filha.

-Ai pai, nem me fala! Tô muito nervosa!- Mellany respondeu sentando-se em uma cadeira na mesa.

-Ué, por que? Tem algum menino na história?- Duo jogou um verde

-Não tio... Pelo menos por enquanto... (¬¬')

-Então por que o nervosismo?- Heero se manifestou

-Ai... Não sei... Coisa de adolescente!

-Bem filha... Com ou sem nervosismo vai ter formatura e nós precisamos fazer algo bem especial para comermos após a cerimônia!

-Hmmm... Que tal... Pizza!

-Está bem filha, então faremos pizza!

-O tio Hisoka e o tio Tsuzuki vem também né?

-Claro! Ah, agora eu me lembrei... Teremos de fazer algo doce, pois senão é capaz de o Tsuzuki ter um infarto!¹

Risadas preencheram a cozinha naquele momento.

Quatre estava muito feliz por ver sua filha já crescida, se formando... Mas gostaria muito de ter Trowa a seu lado para lhe mostrar que a filha deles tinha crescido, era linda, inteligente, tinha saúde... Mas Trowa não estava lá...

Sim, Quatre não esquecera de Trowa nunca, mas escondia o sentimento de perda e saudade dos amigos.

-Bem, o prato de hoje é panquecas com cobertura!-Quatre pôs o prato cheio de panquecas e perto dele colocou potinhos com diversas coberturas.

-Ai pai obrigado! Eu amo panquecas com cobertura!

-Fiz especialmente pra você, já que hoje é um dia especial!

-Obrigado! ()

Mellany serviu panquecas com cobertura de mel, Duo escolheu a cobertura de chocolate, Heero a de doce-de-leite e Quatre a de laranja.

**OoO**

Já de noite, estavam todos arrumados, menos Mellany, que estava no quarto se "produzindo" para a formatura.

-Vamos filha! Assim iremos chegar atrasados!- Quatre berrava a cada dez minutos, mas já estava acostumado, Mellany costumava demorar a se arrumar para compromissos.

-Calma pai! Já tô descendo!- Mellany gritou de seu quarto. Sabia que seu pai estava certo em lhe chamar, mas numa noite como aquela não poderia deixar de se produzir o bastante para ficar linda na sua formatura.

Cinco minutos depois, Mellany estava descendo as escadas.

-Nossa! Mas que gatinha hein! Fiu fiu!- Duo assobiou, não poderia deixar de fazer alguma piada.

-Ai tio! Assim eu fico com vergonha!

Mellany vestia um vestido azul turquesa frente única, tinha os cabelos encaracolados em cachos grandes, usava uma sandália superalta de salto agulha prateada e uma pequena bolsa prateada também. No rosto, apenas um rímel preto nos olhos e um batom cor-de-boca nos lábios. Estava realmente muito linda.

-Olha filha, eu acho que você merece todo o tipo de elogio, sabe?

-Ah, pai, nem me arrumei tanto! Vamos?

-Já estava na hora!- Duo reclamou.

Os três garotos vestiam ternos, Duo de terno preto, Heero de terno cinza e Quatre de terno caramelo.

**OoO**

A formatura estava ocorrendo, estava na parte da oradora. Quatre estava muito emocionado, estava chorando e com um lenço rosa na mão. Duo e Heero sorriam, se sentiam muito bem ao ver Mellany crescer, se formar... Se desenvolver. Quatre chorava e pensava: "_Ainda lembro dela bem pequena quando eu a tirava da banheira! Nem acredito como o tempo passou rápido!"_ Foi assim até o fim da formatura.

Quando a formatura acabou, todos foram cumprimentar os formandos. Quando Quatre estava terminando de dar os parabéns para sua filha, ele viu uma pessoa familiar. Parecia com... Não podia ser! Era ELE! Era Trowa que estava na entrada do auditório! E estava o fitando diretamente nos olhos!

-Pai, o que foi?- Mellany ficou curiosa.

-Nada filha, apenas pensei ter visto um velho amigo, mas era impressão minha.

-Ah, bom! Então vamos pra casa comer pizza!

Estavam Duo, Heero, Quatre, Tsuzuki, Hisoka e Mellany saindo do auditório pela mesma porta onde Quatre vira Trowa antes.

**OoO**

-E aí quando eu percebi, a cueca estava na minha cabeça o tempo todo!- Duo estava contando mais uma de suas histórias engraçadas. Estavam todos na casa de Quatre, Duo e Heero comendo pizza.

-Só podia ser você pra não ter visto! É um baka mesmo!- Heero tirou sarro de seu amante.

-Ah Quat-chan... Tem algum doce?- Tsuzuki começou com seu ataque frenético por doces.

-Baka! Não seja mal-educado! Espere ele oferecer!- Hisoka morria de vergonha das gafes que seu namorado cometia por causa dos doces que tanto amava.

-Ah koibito... Não me xinga!-(ú,ù)

-Ah titios, vocês são muito engraçados! Assim eu vou fazer xixi nas calças de tanto rir!- Mellany se divertia com as palhaçadas de seus tios.

Todos estavam rindo e comendo, quando ouviram alguém bater na porta.

-Eu atendo!- Quatre se levantou.

Quando Quatre abriu a porta quase teve um desmaio. ELE estava ali.

-O-olá Quatre.

**continua**

Nossa! Essa foi uma ótima surpresa, não?

Bem pessoal desculpem a demora imensa pra atualizar. Espero que estejam gostando!

Bjus Hikaruu


	4. 3 Angústia e Medo

**No último capítulo:**

Quando Quatre abriu a porta quase teve um desmaio. ELE estava ali.

-O-olá Quatre.

* * *

**Capítulo 3-** Angústia e Medo

Quatre não sabia o que fazer, ELE estava ali, na porta de sua casa, depois de 14 anos, dizendo olá. Não deixaria Trowa entrar, não com os outros e sua filha ali. Nem ele, nem os outros entenderiam o porque de Trowa ter voltado. E Quatre não queria explicar para sua filha o fato de sua mãe, ser na verdade, um pai, naquele momento. Todos estavam felizes, comemorando o fato de a sua filha ter se formado, e apenas a presença de Trowa estragaria tudo, não só para ele, mas para todos. Quatre saiu da casa e fechou a porta de modo que ninguém ouvisse e foi falar com Trowa. Não queria que ninguém ouvisse a conversa deles e que soubessem que Trowa estava ali.

-Trowa... O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

-Quero falar com você.

-Ah! Depois de 14 anos você vem falar comigo né?! Depois de ter me usado daquele jeito você vem atrás de mim! Hoje eu não posso... Ainda mais que... Hoje estamos festejando.

-Festejando o que? Não é aniversário de ninguém que eu me lembre.

-Isso é assunto meu e DOS AMIGOS QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU PRA TRÁS A 14 ANOS ATRÁS!

-Por favor Quatre. Por favor me entenda. Tente me entender. Eu não desapareci por 14 anos por nojo ou repulsa de você.

-Ah, não venha me falar isso agora! – Quatre olhou para o chão, estava tentando se segurar pra não chorar ao ver o amor de sua vida ali, pedindo pra conversar com ele. Quatre não queria demonstrar que ainda amava Trowa. Queria que Trowa sentisse a dor que ele sentiu quando o mesmo foi embora.- Trowa, você não tem noção do quanto machucou meu coração.

-Eu vim até aqui só pra conversar como pessoas normais. Não quero te ver chorar, anjo.

-Não me chame de anjo! Você me chamou assim a 14 anos atrás naquela noite... Mas agora você não me convence mais! VÁ EMBORA! AGORA!

Trowa sentiu seu coração doer. Pensava que Quatre voltaria para seus braços assim que aparecesse na sua frente, mas não. Quatre foi frio com ele. Não tão frio como seu amigo Heero seria, mas foi seco como Trowa nunca havia visto. Estava com medo de nunca mais ter Quatre pra si como teve antes e tinha medo de que a tal festa de que Quatre falou fosse de outro, que fosse de um novo namorado... Trowa ficou com mais medo só de pensar naquilo.

-OK Quatre. Estou indo. Mas eu volto. E um dia você vai entender que eu não te usei.

Quatre entrou em casa e não sabia o que falar para os outros, pensou em inventar alguma coisa de repente.

-Quatre, quem era?- Duo, o senhor curioso foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Era uma pessoa perguntando onde era a rua Winchester.1

-Ué, mas a essa hora da noite?

-Sim, eu também achei estranho, mas a pessoa tinha chegado de viagem e ia para a casa de um parente e não sabia muito bem onde era... Ela não vinha pra cá a muito tempo e não se lembrava onde era a rua.

-Ah bom!

-Vamos continuar a janta?

-Vamos!

Quatre estava mais aliviado, ninguém havia percebido, pelo menos ele pensava. O que Quatre não sabia era que seu amigo Hisoka tinha habilidades empáticas, ou seja, podia ler a mente das pessoas.2

"_Quatre__ está sofrendo. Alguém esteve aqui e fez isso com ele. Mas quem?__ NÃO, ele não! __Trowa__ nunca iria voltar!"_

Hisoka se infiltrava nos pensamentos de Quatre, desde que ele voltou pra cozinha, sentiu que havia algo de errado com seu amigo. Mais tarde, esclareceria essa história. Não gostava de se meter diretamente nos assuntos particulares de seus amigos, ainda que era uma pessoa muito reservada. Mas como Hisoka viu o jeito que Quatre havia ficado... Aquilo despertou sua preocupação.

Todos foram dormir. No quarto de Quatre:

-Hmmm, não...Não... Eu não posso... Não, minha filha não... Não, não... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Quatre acordou com o coração saindo pela boca. Havia tido um pesadelo.

-Quatre! O que houve?- Duo se acordou com o grito e foi ver o que tinha acontecido com seu amigo.

-Eu tive um pesadelo, Duo... ELE, ELE queria levar a minha filha! ELE Duo, ELE!

-Ele quem Quatre?

-TROWA!

-Mas... Puxa vida, faz tempo que não escuto esse nome. Nem sei o que te dizer Quatre. Por que você sonharia com o... Digo ele, logo agora que está tudo bem?

-Esse é o problema. Não está tudo bem.

-Como assim?

-Eu ainda... Amo ele.

-Oh, Quatre... Não fique assim... Mas porque não me contou isso, então você ficou pensando nele durante todos esses anos?

-Sim. Nunca o esqueci. Nunca.

-Acho que te entendo. Meu amor pelo Heero é o mesmo que você tinha por Trowa. Estando longe ou perto, eu nunca me esqueço do Heero. Até se ele estivesse do outro lado do mundo, eu não o esqueceria. É amigo, eu te compreendo.

-Ah Duo. Você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Obrigada por ter ficado do meu lado todo esse tempo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, o Heero, os outros... Eu acho que já teria entrado em depressão!

-Hehehehehe... Bem, acho melhor você tentar dormir agora que está mais calmo, ok?

-Ok Duo... Ah! Mais uma coisa.

-O que foi?

-Não conte a ninguém... Sobre eu ainda lembrar dele.

-Minha boca é um túmulo, amigo!

-Obrigada.

Quatre foi dormir, mas com um pensamento lá no fundo de sua cabeça. Seria mais difícil ainda esquecer Trowa, agora que este havia ido atrás dele. Ficou com medo de seu pesadelo.

"_Não vou deixá-lo levar minha filha. Não vou._"

CONTINUA

1 Winchester é o nome de uma arma. E também o nome do disco rígido do computador, mas foi o primeiro nome que me veio na cabeça!

2 Esse é um fato verídico. Em YnM, Hisoka possui mesmo as tais habilidades empáticas, e não só lê mentes como pode prever e antever acontecimentos e ao tocar em um objeto anteriormente tocado por alguma pessoa, ele vê pra onde que ela foi, quais eram suas intenções e motivos para ter ido a tal lugar, etc.

Yooooooooo! E aí gente! É, depois de um século sem postar, aí está mais um capítulo!

Vamos ver o que Quatre vai fazer pra Trowa não descobrir o seu segredo!

Bjos


End file.
